


Through Rough Waves and Beautiful Flames

by SleepySpeedster



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Flashbacks, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Nostalgia, Overseasshipping, Pokemon Battle, Rare Pairings, Reminiscing, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySpeedster/pseuds/SleepySpeedster
Summary: A fire-type trainer challenges Juan  at the Sootopolis Gym, and reminds him greatly of pieces of his past and relationship with Kabu throughout the years.[Edited: Dec 14, 2019. Fixed the grammatical errors.]
Relationships: Adan | Juan/Kabu (Pokemon), Juan/Kabu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 104





	Through Rough Waves and Beautiful Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect to churn out around 6000 words on this extremely rare pair, but I had a lot of headcanons for these two and how parts of their relationship would play out, so I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> There are touches of the adventure manga in this fic like Juan using french (which I headcanon into him having some Kalos ancestry; though in retrospect it makes a lot of sense for him to have spanish ancestry as well). I also took a little from the anime with Flannery's grandfather's name (Moore), but that's it.
> 
> I am still in the process of editing this, please bear with me.
> 
> **** Comments, questions, and reactions are 100% welcomed and greatly appreciated! Tell me what you liked, questions you have, anything! Give this work a kudos if you liked it. Comments and kudos help me to create more work and figure out what I should work on.****

In the frigid setting of the Sootopolis gym each steady breath Juan took was visible in the air. He could hear each crack of ice echo within the gym as the challenger got closer and closer to his platform. From his breathing one would think Juan was calm and composed within the realm of his own gym, but if you truly knew Juan you would be able to see, with some hard looking, that this was a facade. His arms elegantly folded behind his back trembled all the way down to the tips of his fingers. He was excited, and every fiber of his being was singing.

Juan could see the flash of red light stream from a pokeball from the level below him.

“Centiskorch, let’s go!” He heard the voice of the trainer yell as she sent out her first pokemon.

He felt heat brush at the skin of his face, and his steady breath disappeared from view in an instance. His excitement wasn’t about elegance or beauty, but rather a memory of pure exhilaration at a fire-type trainer and his pokemon’s display.

A smile spread on his lips. It had been so long ago; That display of fire and flame had been so beautiful his breath escaped him. Juan had never uttered it so blatantly back then, when he was just a young man, a new gym leader, but he had been enamored; Completely and utterly enamored.

The referee’s voice brought him back as he announced the challenger the winner, and allowed her to advance to Juan’s platform. The ace trainer was confident as she walked up to him with a smirk on her lips. She had fire in her eyes that was clear to see, and the heat she brought with her pokemon was so intense Juan could feel her passion for battling. However, could she stand up to his elegant water pokemon? They would find out and see together.

The gym leader bowed to his opponent in greeting, “You’re making quite the statement waltzing into a water type gym with only fire types, my dear. You’re even stirring up my trainers with your success. And I must admit even I find myself eager, as you remind me of someone special,” There’s a shine in his eye as he smirks, the trembling is gone from his body, but the excitement, the exhilaration, it was all still there, “But alas this isn't the time for reminiscing!” He throws his arms out wide in show, “Show me what you and your fire types are made of!” Juan announced as he threw out his pokeball, summoning his Kingdra onto the battlefield.

“Let the challenge between Juan, Gym Leader of Sootopolis Gym, and the challenger now COMMENCE!” The referee’s voice echoed throughout the gym drawing in the eyes of the gym trainers. This was an easy victory in their eyes, but Juan knew better than to underestimate a trainer simply because he had a type advantage.

Kabu had taught him that lesson well, amongst others, when he had been young and foolish.

**—————**

It had been exactly two months since Juan had been appointed Sootopolis Gym Leader. At twenty-five he was far from the youngest gym leader ever appointed, but that never stopped people from talking.

“I hear the new Sootopolis Gym Leader is a bit _eccentric_.” He heard the voice say amidst the rush of lunch in the small Lavaridge restaurant.

Juan sighed into his cup of tea. Such gossip lacked both elegance and beauty let alone decorum, but he knew such would occur during his official tour across Hoenn. There would always be naysayers, and those who doubted his ability, but he would come out on top. He had trained hard under his master, the former Sootopolian Gym Leader, and he would weed out those who could not surpass his standards as the eighth gym leader of the region. It was his duty and he expected nothing less of himself.

“I’ve heard that too! His clothes are completely out there! It’s really a wonder if he can battle better than he dresses himself.” Another person laughed and tittered.

“Heh! I guess we’ll see at his exhibition match today. He might think this’ll be easy with the gym’s specialty being fire types, but we’ll show him.” His lips twisted downward in a frown as he stood up. Was it worse to speak such dreadful gossip, or to be affected by it he wondered as his stomach churned with the emotions that spread deep within him.

“Hideous.” Juan murmured to himself as he stood up from his table. The chair scratched against the floor audibly, echoing loudly throughout the restaurant drawing in stares to the Gym Leader. Juan in his so called eccentric clothes and ways left his tea untouched, his appetite and his mood had been fouled. He would be needed at the Lavaridge Gym for his exhibition match soon, anyway.

Slowly the restaurant and its patrons returned to their former peace save for one man, sitting not far from where Juan had been. His brows were furrowed, and the stare in his grey eyes was piercing as he looked to where Juan had been sitting moments before.

———

The cheers and chants of locals filled the stands of the Lavaridge Gym. The gym was packed with spectators from both near and far, cheering on both the trainers of the gym and even Juan himself as he took to the stage with Lavaridge’s own Gym Leader Moore.

“It’s a pleasure to have you here, Juan. I’ve heard great things from the previous Sootopolis Gym Leader.” The older gym leader greeted with a smile as he shook his hand.

“Please, the pleasure is all mine. Thank you for having me.” Juan greeted with a slight bow, though his movements felt stiff. His mood hadn’t improved in the slightest. He knew judgement was natural during the tour, that was entire point after all. He needed to prove himself not only to the gym leaders, but the people of Hoenn as well.

He lets out a shaky sigh.

“Hah!” Moore pats, or rather slaps, his back in faith, and catching him by surprise with an audible ‘urk’. How strong was he? Juan couldn’t help, but wonder as he composed himself, though his back ached now. “You’ll be fine my boy.”

“Your mentor has told me much about you, Juan. You’re a spectacular trainer. No one will be able to deny that whether you win or lose your match today.” Moore’s voice was confident and sure. He spoke with experience one could only have after decades of being a Gym Leader. “Though,” He chuckles freely, “You’ll certainly have to work for it. I’ve assigned my best trainer to battle you.”

“Heh, I appreciate that.” And he truly did, “But I can help, but wonder if I’m the right…fit for such a title. That if I don’t win this will already be the end.” Today hadn’t been the first time he had heard such comments on his character.

Moore looked to Juan with worry in his eyes, but before he could ask the announcer's voice rang throughout the gym.

“Hello! One and all! Today we are in for a treat as per Hoenn League tradition! Each newly inaugurated gym leader embarks on a tour of the Hoenn region, visiting each of the seven other gym cities, and proves their place amongst their ranks! Today we welcome Gym Leader Juan of Sootopolis City!” The crowd roars with excitement, a buzz filling the air, as Juan bowed deeply to the crowd as was his way.

As he rose the crowd’s cheers grew even louder, and he saw why. On the opposite side of the field his opponent walked towards him.

“ _Representing Lavaridge Gym today, you all know him well, Lavaridge’s own Gym Trainer Kaaaaabu!!!_ ”

Juan had thought the cheering couldn’t have grown any louder in the moments before the announcement, but he was entirely wrong as the screeches of men and women filled the gym even more for the gym trainer. Admittedly, even Juan was affected as he stared at his opponent standing before him; His dark black hair, unflinching grey eyes, and assured body language spoke to him.

Kabu stopped in front of him, and held out his hand for him to shake. Juan’s eyes flicked from his hand to his face. Even up close Juan felt something. Kabu exuded a passion and power that he had never experienced before.

“A pleasure to meet and battle you.” Juan grasped Kabu’s hand with a firm grip still staring into his eyes, still searching for just what he felt.

“Likewise.” Kabu’s tone was terse as he gripped Juan’s hand just as firmly, “You are a water type trainer, yes?” He wasn’t one to mince words it seemed to Juan.

“That’s right. It seems I’ll have you at a disadvantage.”

And for the first time Juan saw the stern facade break and a smirk appear on Kabu’s lips, “I may be a fire type trainer, but don’t underestimate me.” It wasn’t a request, but rather a warning as he broke the handshake and made his way to his side of the battle field. In turn Juan did the same. His opponent, Kabu, was entirely sure of himself.

Juan lets out another breath, his chest felt tight in that moment as he grabbed his first pokeball.

“ _Let the three on three match between Gym Leader Juan, and Gym Trainer Kabu now commence!_ ” The announcer’s voice rang in the air, breaking through the crowd,suddenly silence had overtaken the gym, as everyone waited in anticipation.

“Kingdra, let’s show them your elegance!” Juan yelled as he snapped his pokeball into the air, and there was a murmur amongst the crowd, ‘Elegance?’ he could hear some question.

“Ninetails! Let’s go!” Kabu called out as he summoned his Ninetails onto the field, throwing the pokeball with his entire body behind the force. The pair of pokemon and their respective trainers stared each other down. Kabu was calm while Juan’s handtightened into a fist. He needed to win this battle. He needed to prove himself.

“Kingdra, use Rain Dance!” Juan called out. Kingdra swayed, storm clouds suddenly formed above the open roof of the gym, there’s a clap of thunder, and rain begins to fall upon the field and the trainers. Kingdra in turn looked even swifter with the swell of its self made storm.

The Ninetails flinched at the first drop of rain that hit her, but Kabu remained calm despite the dismayed murmuring already starting amidst the crowd. They were beginning to doubt him, but Kabu wasn’t one to let that get to him. He was focused on Juan, and he couldn’t help, but chuckle. So Gym Leader Juan was trying to suppress him and his pokemon from the start was he? It was a smart tactic, not only weakening his pokemon’s fire type moves, but further turning things in his favor. That would need to be dealt with.  
  
“Ninetails, quick! Will-o-Wisp!” Ninetails poised and growled, each one of her tails outstretched and standing on end. Instantly, ethereal flames shot out from the tip of each tail, and doggedly chased after Kingdra despite his attempts to dodge. Multiple burns seared into the water dragon’s scaled skin with a call of pain.

Juan clicked his tongue. Items weren’t allowed in exhibition matches which left him no way to counteract the burns. He needed to act fast.

“Kingdra! Surround Ninetails with your Double Team, and then follow up with Hydro-Pump!” Kingdra, despite its burns, sped toward Ninetails, his doubles surrounding her faster than she could run and dodge.

“Ninetails, remove the doubles with Flamethrower, quick!” Kabu yelled. Ninetails’ head twisted and turned as she tried to find the real Kingdra amidst the bunch. She let loose a flamethrower at Kabu’s command, the stream of fire ripped through each Kingdra copy one by one.  
  
Kabu’s eyes were scanning just as desperately through the down pour, but as his eyes caught Juan’s real Kingdra he shouted, “Behind you! Watch out!” But it was too late. A surge of water shot through the rain, splintereing of the drops from their intended fall with its force, amd straight into Ninetails, blasting the pokemon across the gym.

A one hit KO.

The gym was dead silent save for the falling rain.  
  
“ _Gym Trainer Kabu’s Ninetails is unable to battle!_ ”  
  
“Hmph.” Kabu let out a dismayed grunt, “You did a splendid job, Ninetails.” It was unfortunate, but the first win in this match had gone to Juan. However, his Kingdra had not gone uninjured, he thought as he saw the Kingdra flinch in pain as the burns took effect twofold.

“That was quite a clever plan, but you won’t get that past me again.” Kabu smirked at his opponent, and Juan, who didn’t even know it, smiled back.

“Go, Arcanine!” The lustrous orange coat of the large fire type sparkled in the rain, but Juan didn’t have to time to admire it as he heard Kabu call out, “Extreme Speed!”

Arcanine moved faster than Juan could see as the pokemon bolted toward his Kingra, “Double Team once more!” Kingdra’s doubles began to appear, but Arcanine reached Kingdra before Juan could shout out again.

“Thunder Fang, Arcanine!” With a crackle of electricity Arcanine’s teeth sunk into Kingdra with a powerful grip and a shock of electricity sparked and arched outward from Arcanine’s mouth. Juan shielded his eyes. It was too bright for him, or for anyone in the gym to look as Arcanine’s grip refused to falter and released a more powerful shock. It take a moment, like a burst of lightning during a storm, but it dies down eventually, and in the moment it’s clear to entire gym.

Kingdra has been knocked out.

Juan clicks his tongue at this outcome as he sees the outcome himself. Kingdra was one of his stronger partners, but between his burns and an electric attack within the rain it defeat was inevitable, “Return, Kingdra.” One pokemon down and two to go on each side. Kabu was quite the fighter, but the scales were already tipped in his own favor regardless if Kabu had one electric attack on his side.

“That was quite clever of you to have an electric attack in your arsenal. Stunning actually.” He says looking to his last two pokemon and then back to Kabu and his Arcanine, a confident smile on his lips a having beaten his Kingdra.

“I thought it best to cover my team’s most obvious weakness.” Kabu replied as Juan selected the dive ball out of his set of pokeball and tossed it into the air.  
  
“I can see why you’re praised so highly. But this dance between the two of us isn’t over yet.” From the pokeball came a Whiscash.

“It will be soon.” Kabu grinned confident. And Juan almost laughed at that. His overconfidence was amusing to the Gym Leader. But he couldn’t deny that his opponent’s spirit, Kabu’s spirit, was refreshing, “Arcanine! Thunder Fang once more!”

Arcanine’s speed outmatched Whiscash’s own twofold, but not a hint of worry crossed Juan’s features. Arcanine got closer and closer to Whiscash with each speedy stride, electricity crackling wildly in his fangs.  
  
But Whiscash simply kept still, trusting its trainer with the same simple unworried look on its face.

There were only a few feet left between Arcanine and Whiscash, the dog pokemon’s jaws widened, the electricity louder than ever as it buzzed freely within the open air, and then it happened. Juan knew the attack wouldn’t effect Whiscash, and while that oversight was of no worry Arcanine’s jaw strength and teeth could still do damage if he manage to grasp Whiscash, but still he let other approach.

Closer and closer Arcanine strode until there was only a few feet between the two pokemon.  
  
“Waterfall.” Juan says calmly. his eyes were only on Whiscash now.

A roaring tide formed beneath Whiscash from the excess rainwater that pooled in the gym and launched the water-ground type high above Arcanine, shocking the fire type to stop in its tracks.

“Now a barrage of Mud Shots!” Juan called out.

Whiscash opened its mouth and let loose high speed shots of mud balls from its mouth as it free falls, pelting the Arcanine hit after hit in mud. Arcanine staggers from the hits, but he still stands as Whiscash lands and happily bounces in the collected water of the gym floor.

“Hurry, Arcanine! Extreme Speed before it can take another shot.” Kabu shouts, worry in his voice at his Arcanine’s staggering.

“Earthquake!” Juan called out. Whiscash might not have been faster than Kabu’s pokemon, but his attacks had a larger range. The entire stadium shook as the ground violent quaked from beneath’s Whiscash’ bouncing up and down on the ground of the battle field. Arcanine’s movement’s halted as it was unable to avoid the impact.  
  
“Arcanine…” Kabu calls out as he sees his trusted pokemon still standing, but in the next instance the fire type collapses.

It was now two to one.

“I can tell you raised your Arcanine well,” Juan comments as he kneels down to pet the top of his Whiscash’s head, “but fire will also be extinguished one way or another.” That was simply the way things were. Fire was simply too wild to be controlled precisely. It lacked the precise beauty Juan had found in water types.  
  
Kabu chuckles, “Thank you, but like I said before don’t underestimate my team and I. My Torkoal will show you what I mean.” He summons out his final pokemon. “Torkoal is the most experienced pokemon on my team.” His most trusted companion as well. They had been through thick and thin together, and one water specializing gym leader would not be the worst of it.

The rain from Kingdra’s dance subsided as Torkoal stepped onto the field with a red band tied around its neck. And intense heat radiated off of the pokemon as its Drought ability overtook the field.

Kabu may have thought this would stop him, but it was just a small obstacle in his way.

“Whiscash! Earthq-”

“Solarbeam, Torkoal.” Juan’s shock caught in his throat, as the beam of energy was instantaneously shot at Whiscash. _How_? He had thought. But then Juan remembered. The heat Torkoal exuded. Juan looked up to the open roof of the gym and there he saw the glare of sun shining brighter, _harsher_. The Solarbeam was instantaneously charged.

Juan looked to Kabu, he wasn’t bragging, but he could see the look in the fire-specialist’s eyes telling him ‘I told you not to underestimate me, didn’t I?’.

This battle was starting to become frustrating.

“Sealeo, let’s show him the power of water types.” He sent forth his final pokemon. He needed to win this battle, he needed to prove himself, that both he and his pokemon could achieve both undeniable skill and elegance against all challengers, and that he was capable of being the Sootopolis Gym Leader. He needed to prove it to all of Hoenn with this battle tour.

“Torkoal, Amnesia.” Kabu commanded calmly as he watched Juan carefully. As he had summoned Sealeo there had been a change in the gym leader

Just what was he up to? Juan wondered, but his worry and impatience was getting to Juan. He needed to prove himself.

“Use Aurora Beam, Sealeo” Juan commanded. Within the heat Sealeo’s movement’s were sluggish, but it let loose the colorful and frigid beam at its opponent. However, Kabu was dead silent as he watched Torkoal take the hit.

Juan couldn’t understand it. Just what was he trying to do?

“Amnesia once more, Torkoal.” His calm voice never once faltered. The cheers of the crowd were growing louder. They were beginning to chant Kabu’s name to the point that it was deafening.

Juan on the other hand grew more troubled, and hectic. Somewhere inside of him he knew he was running out of time, “Water Pulse, Sealeo!” The attack was another direct hit, the blast of water pushed Torkoal back, his steps were staggered and he was upon the precipice of fainting with his swaying, but the pokemon hadn’t.

Torkoal still stood staunchly without falter.

Why hadn’t the attack resulted in a knock out? That’s when Juan remembered the band wrapped around Torkoal’s neck. His eyes widened as he looked to Kabu. The unflappable look upon his face broke with a confident grin. This had been his plan. Torkoal and that focus band was his trump card.

“Sealeo! Water Puls—” He called out, but Kabu’s voice cut him off

“OVERHEAT!”

It had been an all or nothing gambit. A risky move on Kabu’s part, but Torkoal had withstood Sealeo’s barrage long enough for them to pull it off.

The heat of the drought was eclipsed in that instance as Torkoal let out a shout and from within itself a surge of flame, fire, and heat was expelled from the pokemon’s body, creating the largest column of encompassing flame Juan had ever seen.

He was in awe of what he saw.

“…Beautiful.” He murmured the single word; driven speechless by what he saw, and his body trembled.

Never in his twenty-five years had he seen a flame that was _beautiful._ Nor a trainer that controlled fire equally so, as he spied Kabu through the spiral of flame; his head tipped back, and arms fully outstretched, soaking in every last drop of heat from the blaze as drops of sweat trailed down his body.

Risk, power, passion, it was all there within that bright, and beautiful red and orange flame. It was an exhilarating experience.

As the flames of Torkoal’s Overheat faded, Juan could already see the shadow of Sealeo’s collapsed form upon the ground. The entire gym was utterly silent before the pair of trainers. Juan ran to Sealeo’s side and while Torkoal and Kabu stood the victor.

He had lost.

“You did spectacularly, Sealeo.” He whispered to his companion as he stroked a hand through its fur tenderly.

He had completely and utterly lost.

“ _Sealeo is unable to battle! Gym Trainer Kabu is the VICTOR!_ ” Cheers and screams of undeniable passion swelled within the gym in support of their victor.

He hadn’t heard the crunch of steps against ground until Kabu stood before him. His grey eyes and the look on his face were unreadable to Juan. He didn’t seem overjoyed or gloating as he looked down at Juan.

“I’ve made a poor show as a gym leader, haven’t I?” Juan gave Sealeo’s fur another stroke before returning him to his pokeball. Perhaps he wasn’t fit to be gym leader at all.

“What are you talking about?” His brows furrowed as he looked down upon Juan confused. Did not hear it? The cheers, the adulation, it was for both of them. He could hear not only the calls of his name, but Juan’s as well. It had been a spectacular battle.

He held out his hand for the gym leader to take.

Juan stares at him for a moment and grabs Kabu’s hand; in contrast to his own which were more attuned to the water and powerful waves of Sootopolis, his were rough with callouses trained hard in heat and upon Mt. Chimney. Each had their own affinity and strengths.

As Kabu pulled him up onto his feet, he smiled at Juan, but before he could speak Juan’s voice cut him off.

“Congratulations on your win.” Juan said and though his mannerisms were polished and courteous, his disappointment was distinct as his blue eyes strayed from Kabu’s own.

“Thank you, but really I should be praising you.”

“You’re…You’re too kind. Tr-truly.” His voice faltered as the dark feeling inside his stomach writhed and twisted once more. “But this was a loss for me. It’s rather shameful, honestly.” Kabu had been right. He underestimated him because of the type matchup. It was a _novice’s_ mistake. Juan begins to turn to leave the battleground just as the gym began to empty as well.

“Shameful?!” Kabu’s hand clenched around Juan’s wrist, stopping him suddenly and even without realizing it himself. Something in him snapped within him hearing the defeat in Juan’s voice. His calm demeanor and control broke just as it had amidst his Torkoal’s last attack. Kabu had accepted every possible outcome in that moment, and in his amounting frustrations at Juan’s demeanor he had accepted every outcome once again, and spoke from his heart, “You battled spectacularly! Juan, you pushed me further, and tested me as a trainer just as Gym Leader should! Those trainers at the restaurant were wrong, and shameful to question your character!” It must have been the residual heat in the gym, but Kabu could feel a flare worth of heat rush across his face as he shouted.

Juan was stunned almost into silence at Kabu’s words. The doubt, and disgust he had felt in the pit of his stomach dissipated almost immediately. Only one word was on his mind, the highest praise he could give, and the epitome of what he strived for as a trainer. He saw it in Kabu, in his fire, in his blatant honesty, but also further than simple admiration.

“You truly are beautiful.”

Kabu was stunned and confused by the compliment, but still he managed to repeat the word back to Juan. “…Beautiful?” 

Beautiful. He thought. That word was more deserving elsewhere. Unto the man that stood before him in fact.

…What?

What was he thinking?! He barely knew Juan, but to think of him in such a way…set off a heat in the pit of his stomach. The smile on Juan’s lips was soft. In fact it had been the first smile he had seen on the Gym Leader’s face since they had met. It suited him terribly well.

Juan’s voice pulled him away from his own thoughts

“I…If you didn’t mind that is, I would like to battle you again sometime. Perhaps after I finish the rest of my tour across Hoenn? In Sootopolis?” Juan offered his chest tight with each word.

Kabu’s body grew stiff, and quickly he bowed, doubling over, hiding what he knew now with certainty was a blush spreading across his cheeks, “I would like that!”

“Ha!” Juan laughed. His smile now a grin. Every new aspect Kabu discovered about the Gym Leader drew him in further and further, but he wasn’t the only one.

“I suppose I should be going now.” Juan stroked his mustache, wishing to linger around Kabu just a moment longer. “It’ll be a long travel to Mauville after all.”” As much as he wanted to stay and talk, the travel would be long and his tour had a strict schedule. “It was truly a pleasure to meet you, Kabu.”

“Ah….” The disappointment in Kabu’s eyes couldn’t be hidden, but he nods understanding, “Likewise.” He says knowing he shouldn’t act rashly as Juan turns to take his leave. They would have to part eventually.

The mind is easily swayed by emotions, and he knew better than to act.

Juan stops, “And, I meant it by the way…You are quite beautiful.”

But the untrained heart was another matter.

“Would you at least like some dinner?” The words left Kabu’smouth before he even knew what he was saying. He wasn’t as hotheaded or reckless like some of the other Lavaridge gym trainers, but he was starting to believe that was a lie he had told himself long ago, “Before your journey. I mean. It wouldn’t be wise to travel on an empty stomach, and your pokemon would surely appreciate the recuperation.”

Juan blinks in surprise by the outburst, but without another thought he smiles and laughs once again. That fire in him was showing again. Passionate, he thought, “It would be my pleasure to dine with you.”

First, they would head to the Pokemon Center to heal their pokemon up.

Dinner, a medley of takeout the pair had ordered on the way back to Kabu’s, was calm, and full of chatter. Juan had never felt so at ease with another person aside from his mentor. His words flowed like a babbling brook, his gestures comfortable and grand as they naturally were. And all of this was simply due to Kabu. The pair talked of battles and pokemon, as their own got along surprisingly well. It must have been from their battle that a hard earned bond of respect had been formed (not completely unlike their own trainers). The pair talked of the surprising allure of fire and the power of water, of so much more, and of each other as the evening passed on into night.

That had been the first moment Juan appreciated being in Lavaridge. The first moment he could remember becoming enamored with Kabu, and wanting to know more about him.

All it took was one battle, one conversation, one delicious dinner to become enamored with Kabu whether he realized his desire to see him over and over again across the years was simply that.

————

Kabu spent the next few weeks dedicating every waking hour to training, and keeping an eye on Juan’s matches as he traversed Hoenn. The water-type gym leader had lit a flame in him, one that excited him. Even encompassed him, if anyone had looked close enough. His thoughts had been filled with the promise of their future battle. Kabu worked hard, trained hard, and taught his fellow students and trainers with a passion and fervor.

Juan had caused that.

While Juan himself battled harder and more precisely with his water pokemon than ever before. His loss to Kabu had been humbling and insightful, as well as impassioning. At the end of his battle tour his win-loss ration had been 6–1, with Kabu being his only loss. He had laughed at the sight of his record when had first seen it andrealized Kabu was the outlier in his life in more ways than just one. He had thought back to their battle many times across his tour, even as trainers challenged him with their own fire types he couldn’t help but compare them to him, and that trembling awe he had seared into him.

————

“ _Bonjour!_ Kabu, I’m pleased to see you again.” That was an understatement; Juan was delighted to see the fire type trainer a year after their initial battle, as he lightly kissed each of his cheeks in greeting. He had wanted to see Kabu sooner, the moment after he completed his last match against the Rustboro Gym Leader, but life had become so busy so fast. He had been traveling for months. It was like taking his pokemon journey all over again, but in reverse! It had been long and tiring, and then there were the interviews, and the official opening of the Sootopolis Gym under his leadership. It had honestly been a lot, but somehow he had found a spot of time to invite Kabu to Sootopolis, and thankfully he had accepted.

Kabu had calmly _dropped everything_ to make room for a week in Sootopolis. Explaining this impromptu vacation to Gym Leader Moore had been entertaining at least on the Gym Leader’s side as Kabu’s calm demeanor faltered at the mention of Gym Leader Juan. The Lavaridge Gym Leader had understood with a smirk on his lips and knowing look in his eye. He had seen Kabu take and make his own fair share of calls to the Sootopolitan. They had changed each other for the better it seemed. Kabu had become more adaptable in battle and his training of the younger trainers in Lavaridge.

‘Be blunt’ had been the word of advice Gym Leader Moore had given Kabu.

“It’s- It’s good to see you again as well.” Kabu said as he pressed a hand to his own cheek suprised by the lingering touch on his skin. The greeting had been unexpected, but not unappreciated. Not at all.

“Not ‘likewise’?” Juan teased. When they had met and almost parted ways the first time ‘likewise’ was the word Kabu used in both instances. Even as they talked over the phone Kabu was laconic at times, yet it was simply him.

“No.” Kabu chuckled, "I truly appreciate you inviting me. I’ve been looking forward to seeing you again.”

“Ah…” Juan smiled, his eyes glanced away from Kabu as he felt heat rise to his cheeks, “I can’t wait to show you around Sootopolis. It’s beautiful around here.”

Kabu smiled back at Juan. It truly was.

————

It was the last night of Kabu’s stay, and maybe it had been a touch of liquid courage that spurred Juan on that night as they walked along the white shore of the city, but that night he let himself be swayed by the emotions that swirled deep within him. He couldn’t deny he felt something for Kabu. The man pulled his emotions like moon did with the tide. He would glance a smile on his lips and his heart would swim and flutter like a Luvdisc. Juan had never felt this way with another. He had never felt so at ease or so enamored. It all felt so natural when he around Kabu.

“Kabu?” He spoke knowing where his emotions stood.

“Yes?” He looked to Juan with wonder in his grey eyes. Did his voice sound as shaky as he felt? “Juan?” Kabu said again grabbing him by the hand slowing him down; his hands which were so much warmer than his own.

“I…” Juan glances at the hand holding his own and places his other over Kabu’s, “I’ve never—I seem…I seem to find you quite appealing.”

“Appealing? As…As in attractive?” Kabu stuttered. He was trying so hard to remain calm. To let Juan speak his mind without interruption, but inside another part of him felt like he had been ignited with the brightest flame.

Juan swallows, “Amongst other qualities…I know it’s unconventional, but-” He struggled for the words and slowly slips his hand away from Kabu’s own.

“No.” Kabu rasps suddenly, and grasps Juans hand tighter in his own, his hand warm and solid, but fearful that if he let go Juan might slip through his fingers “It’s _not_. I promise. I feel the same about you.” He pulls Juan closer to him, his grey eyes clear to Juan’s blue ones as he gingerly strokes his cheek with his thumb, and closes the distance between them as he presses his lips against Juan’s. At first the motion is tentative, but as Juan wraps his arms around him, pulls him closer as a hand cards through the back of his dark hair and presses his lips firmly back against his, Kabu’s fear dissolves. Both of their fears dissolve as they embrace upon the white shores of Sootopolis City.

———

“You want me to move to Sootopolis?” Kabu stops amidst buttoning up his shirt.

“I know it’s quite different than Lavaridge Town, and that there’s a severe lack of fire types…” Juan turned in their bed to face his partner.

“It’s the complete opposite, Juan.” As much as Kabu hated to admit it, but the city didn’t fit his needs, and it wasn’t exactly viable to commute from Lavaridge to Sootopolis or Sootopolis to Lavaridge. But that wasn’t the worst of it.

“I know…I know. I just can’t stand the distance between our cities.” He runs a hand through his black hair frustrated, “The fact we can only see each other on the weekend occasion or whenever there’s a League meeting in Lilycove is maddening.” Juan sighs.

“Actually, I have something I need to tell you first.

“Oh?” Juan sits up in bed.

“I…” He lingers unsure if he should speak about this now, ”I was offered a Gym Leader position.” Kabu’s voice was quiet.

“That-! That’s amazing!” Juan’s eyes are wide as he sits closer to Kabu.

“But-”

“Ah…” There was a ‘but’, “…Was it not in Lavaridge?”

Kabu nods, “The position is in the Galar Region.”

Galar…Galar… “That’s further than the Kalos region.” His heart might have sunk at that moment.

“I haven’t accepted or rejected them yet.” Juan could feel Kabu’s weight shift the bed as he sat next to him. His voice was soft, and Juan knew why. Of course he knew why Kabu, a man who’s dream it had been to become a gym leader since he was young, was hesitant.

Juan grabbed his lover’s hand, “You should accept. This…This…” God why did it have to be so hard to speak at this moment? “ _This_ is your dream. You’ve worked toward this and deserve it.” He did deserve it. Kabu was such a talented trainer. Juan’s heart squeezed inside his chest. He deserved this so much.

“But what about us?” Kabu squeezed his hand harder than ever before. He couldn’t just…leave him. They could barely make a weekend commute between their home cities work. How could they make entire regions work? Kabu lays his head upon Juan’s shoulder. This was his dream, but Juan was his love.

A pair of lips gently press against his cheek, “We’ll figure it out.”

———

And they did.

Kabu sighed as he waited with a ferry ticket and a Dive Ball in hand. He should have been happier about this. He should have been. It’s not as if their relationship hadn’t been long distance already. This was just extending it a bit.

“ _Mon amour_?”Juan’s voice broke through his thoughts, but the smile on the gym leader’s lips was slight. He wasn’t any happier with the circumstances, the greater distance between them, but it wasn’t as if things were over between them. It was just one rough wave in the sea, or one more hot coal to step over as Kabu would say. Anyway Kabu’s dreams were about to come true.

“Juan. I’m glad you came.”

“Ha, of course I would. I wouldn’t miss seeing you off for all the world. Even if I had the chance to see Kyogre, I wouldn’t.”

He smiled at that. Juan was always like this, grand in his gestures and words, and he loved that about him, “I had been meaning to give you this for quite sometime, but I was waiting for the right time…” Kabu holds out a Dive Ball for Juan to take, and as he does Juan glances at him questioningly.

He nods and then urges, “Go ahead. Open it.”

Juan takes the With a flash of light the pokemon was summoned into the water. “ _Luuv!_ ” The pokemon called out with excitement and a flip. It was a Luvdisc.

And of all the reactions Kabu could have imagined in this moment, a moment of absolute honesty, he hadn’t thought laughter what he would be what he heard right now. Pure joyful laughter. It was as if he had missed a joke. The joke of the century in fact as Juan kept laughing.

“Do you not…like it?”

“ _Non_! No! I adore it!” Juan assures, though doubled over and holding onto his sides, “It's just, hah! It's just-!” He’s unable to get the words out, but he trembles with laughter as he pulls a Luxury Ball from his pocket and holds it out to Kabu.

Was this…?

“Please, open it.” He implores wiping the tears from his eyes as he settles himself.

The pokeball lets loose a flash of light as the pokemon is summoned and suddenly he understood why Juan had been laughing so hard.

Within the Luxury Ball had been a Luvdisc as well. Kabu lets out a laugh himself as he saw the pink pokemon dive and splash in the water along with the Luvdisc he had given to Juan.

A pair of Luvdiscs; To gift one was a symbol of love and romance, but what did they have here? Independent of each other they both had managed to gift each one of the Rendezvous Pokemon. Perhaps the future was brighter between them than they had thought.

“I love it.” Kabu grabs Juan by his waist, and pulls him closer, and presses his lips to Juan’s, “I love you.” He murmured against his lips.

“I love you as well.” Juan said breaking the kiss and looking into Kabu’s eyes. He fixes a stray strand of his love’s hair, smoothing it back gently. The pair could have stood there forever, but the ferry horn blew signaling that the departure to the Galar region was soon.

They walked to the ferry each with a new Luvdisc in their team, and parted with one last kiss. Happier than they had been when they had arrived.

**—————**

“ _Walrein is unable to battle! The challenger is the winner!_ ” The voice of the referee’s announcement brought Juan back with her shout as she raised a red flag signally the KO.

Juan smiles at the trainer as he returns Walrein to his pokeball, “Bravo!” he begins to clap, “A _fantastique_ show of you and your pokemon’s strength. You truly know how to bring out the best in your pokemon, and to commemorate that display…The Rain Badge.” Juan pulls out the badge from his breast pocket and places it in the young trainers hand.

“Thank you, Gym Leader Juan.” She beams happily.

“It’s my pleasure, my dear. But I should be thanking you. I haven’t had that exciting of a battle with a fire-expert since my husband.” He grins back at her and twists the gold band on his left hand reminiscent, “It was delightful.” Surely, a battle he would remember for years to come.

As he watches the trainer leave he continues to trace the gold band on his left hand with a smirk on his lips. Through good and bad, the easy times, and the more difficult ones they had been through much in their years together, and while they may have not have always been in the same region due to their dreams and duties, but he loved Kabu just as intensely and unwaveringly as he always has.

Juan tossed a faded Dive Ball into the air and out came a Luvdisc. The very same one Kabu had given to him before he left for Galar.

“Luvdisc, what do you say we take some time off and surprise Kabu with a visit, hm?” He asks with a smile on his lips.

“ _Luuv!_ ” His Luvdisc enthusiastically called out in agreement.

“It’s settled then.” He grins, returning Luvdisc to his pokeball. He would ask Wallace to cover the gym for him, and purchase the first ferry ticket to the Galar region he could. 

He wanted to see his husband as fast and as soon as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> **** Comments, questions, and reactions are 100% welcomed and greatly appreciated! Tell me what you liked, questions you have, anything! Give this work a kudos if you liked it. Comments and kudos help me to create more work and figure out what I should work on.****
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to ask!


End file.
